The compound 4-amino-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid is a metabolite found in plants (see, for example: Ta et al., “Utilization of the Amide Groups of Asparagine and 2-Hydorxysuccinamic Acid by Young Pea Leaves,” Plant Physiology, July 1984, vol. 75, pp. 527-530, incorporated by reference). Meister reported in “Preparation and Enzymatic Reactions of the Keto Analogues of Asparagine and Glutamine,” J. Biol. Chem., vol. 200, (1953), pp. 57 1-589, which is incorporated by references, a process for synthesizing 4-amino-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid. This preparation was on a small scale and was expensive because it required crude snake venom.